Halloween!
by BluePanda22311
Summary: A Halloween story for all GaaSaku lovers out there! So read it if you want some Halloween fun! One-shot GaaSaku rated T


**Just a little Halloween treat for you GaaSaku lovers out there. Hope you all have a Happy Halloween and enjoy this story!  
**

**Of course I don't own Naruto, but just so people are sure I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Okay?**

**Enjoy!**

I have to say Halloween was one of my favorite holidays. Everyone dressing up in the many different costumes. Trick or Treating, parties, can't forget the candy. But that wasn't the best part. No, the best part for me was dressing up, becoming a person you wanted to be and being that person for one day. You got a new identity, became someone completely different. Yes that was the best part of Halloween.

So as I got dressed for tonight's Halloween party at my friend Ino's house that what I thought about. How I got to be someone other than Sakura Haruno. Today I would be Sakura Haruno the pirate. Haha, pirates were among my favorite things. Vampires, fairies, and witches/warlocks were cool too. But tonight a pirate I was to be. My costume, although not exactly what I had wanted, was based off the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Of course that just wouldn't do for my friends, no it had to be sexy. So after some alterations of the perfectly good costume I was now Sakura Haruno the sexy pirate. Which wasn't that bad after all I was still a pirate and the girls didn't do a bad job on the changes.

"Sakura get down here! You still have to help me set up!!" My friend Ino shouted. Right I had come over to help her set up, but as the party time drew nearer I reminded Ino that we needed to change. So we took a quick break, but apparently mine was too long. Figures, the one time _I_ take forever I get yelled at.

"Coming Ino!" I shouted racing down the stairs to continue setting up the giant snack table. Ino was going all out, I don't think she knew half the people she invited really. But hey that was her problem, if she got in trouble I had nothing to do with it. We just finished and were about to relax when the doorbell rang. I turned on some music while Ino got the door.

"Sakura look who's here!" Ino shouted to me just entering the living room where I was. I looked over to her and gasped.

"Naruto!" I shouted about to tackle him. He held his ground and caught me however.

"Sakura, its been a while." Naruto said hugging me tightly. When he let go I studied him.

"Look how much you changed! God I missed you so much Naruto!" I exclaimed. After highschool Naruto went away to college while for me I stayed in our home town for it. I just couldn't leave it yet.

"Look at you Sakura, I'm going to have to beat a lot of guys so they keep their hands off you." He said teasing. I laughed hitting him playfully.

"Coming from the lady's man himself." I joked back. Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Same old Naruto.

"Let's dance!" I said joining the small group that had shown up. A lot more than I thought when I had been catching up with Naruto. We danced together, our hips swaying together in sync. It didn't mean anything, Naruto and I would be friends forever but who said we couldn't have a little fun.

After a few more dances with Naruto I noticed Hinata come in. Saying I had to go get something to drink I parted from him so when he did see her- that is if he didn't already- nothing would be holding him back. After all I knew Naruto has had a crush on her for the longest time. Poor boy was just too late as highschool passed us by before he asked her. Then he left our town to a college he had gotten a scholarship for basketball.

Things were heating up as more and more people came, and more unrecognizable faces appeared. Really how many people did Ino invite? I shrugged and walked outside for a bit of fresh air. Taking a deep breath I sighed in contentment. Looking at the people that were still coming into the party I noticed three in particular. They were vampires, like really authentic too. A girl and two guys. Hmm I wonder where they got their costumes, or teeth. They looked real. Then one caught me staring or rather I guess they all did since they all looked towards me.

Oh no they are coming towards me, not good. I decided not to go back inside and just let them approach me otherwise they would think I was running away. Which I didn't like to do, run away. I just looked away pretending not to notice them approaching, I found interest in the stars. They were so bright tonight as people in our town believed in lights out on Halloween for a spookier setting. Strange but enjoyable.

"They bright tonight aren't they?" The girl of the three said as they reached me. I had known they were next to me but I didn't know they would talk to me. Looking towards her I smiled.

"Yeah, especially the moon." I agreed looking back up. "Full moons always seem to hypnotize me."

"Oh really I think I could fix that." One of the guys said making me look to him. He was a brunette handsome I admit but he was a player. If his seductive voice and smirk had any indication.

"Sorry honey your just not my type." I told him in a mock apology with a seductive smile of my own. He stepped closer to me obviously not giving up.

"I could be." He whispered huskily.

"No, I honestly don't think you could handle this." I told him before walking away feeling three stares at my back, all curious. I didn't even get a good look at the third one which kinda disappointed me. If he looked anything like the first guy he might be interesting. Then I realized, I didn't even know their names. Oh well time for a little fun. I searched the dance floor for my victim and noticed Naruto and Hinata dancing. Awe he finally got the guts to ask her, college really changed him.

"Wanna dance?" A guy asked making me turn to face him. He was dressed up as a pimp and I had to wonder if it was a costume or if the guy was really a pimp. Either way though I needed someone to dance with.

"Sure." I agreed taking his hand as he took me farther into the dance floor.

"My names Sasuke, and what would yours happen to be gorgeous?" He asked as we began a sesual dance. He was trying to be smooth, cute.

"Hana." I replied lying. This guy was just like that brunette, just trying to get in my pants.

"Hana." He repeated in what I supposed was supposed to be a husky voice. Wow this guy is worse than that brunette. But I would finish the dance with him before excusing myself and never coming back. His moves became more agressive, grinding into me as the song neared its end. He obviously thought he was getting some. Wrong. The song ended and Sasuke drew me near him. Seriously this guy needed some breath mints. I was about to ditch but someone beat me to it by tapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" A naturally husky voice said getting Sasuke to turn to face the guy.

"Sorry buddy but she's dancing with me." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke you have to share." I teased mock flirting. Honestly I was repulsed by Sasuke now. He just leaned in to whisper in my ear while I looked at the guy who had interrupted our dance.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked while I saw the guy smirk like he heard him. I pushed Sasuke away.

"Sorry hun, one dance won't hurt." I told him and he scowled. "If your that concerned here's my number." I told him taking out a pen and writing some digits on his hand finishing with a wink. Boys were so easy. Sasuke smirked at the digits allowing me to leave with this devilishly handsome stranger. Haha too bad that was Naruto's number, poor boy would be getting a beating of a life time.

"I didn't think you were into weaklings like that." The husky voice said in amusement. I looked at him and realized he was the third vampire.

"Oh? You thought I was into him?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as I studied him. He was about 4 inches taller than me, red hair like blood with a love kanji tattoo on his forehead, and the most mesmorizing jade eyes. They had black rings around them, and I could tell they weren't apart of his costume, he was an insomniac. He pulled me closer and smirked.

"I don't know most girls don't dance with someone they don't like."

"Well I allow everyone at least one dance depending on how much I enjoy it I might dance with them more." I informed him turning around so my back was against his chest. His arms wrapped around me as his hands rested on my waist. I felt his breath on my neck sending a quick jolt down my spine.

"Are you enjoying our little dance, _Hana_?" He questioned mocking the name I had given Sasuke. He knew it was fake, how clever.

"I might be." I told him a smirk worming its way on my face.

"I am to call you Hana all night or do you prefer something else." I turned back around to face him, his hands never leaving me. I saw the teasing in his eyes.

"Depends, what am I to call you?" I shot back.

"Gaara Sabaku at your service." He said mocking politeness, I giggled grinding lightly against him.

"Sakura Haruno." I told him. I didn't care if he was just trying to get in my pants, he was doing a lot better job than the rest. After all I was having fun.

"Cherry blossom hm?" He said grabbing a lock of my hair.

"Care for a bite?" I asked him after the song ended. In truth I was getting hungry after the dancing. But he just looked at slightly wide eyed. What? "Of food." I clarified pointing to the snack table. One of those cupcakes were calling my name.

"I'm fine." He told me and I shrugged heading over to the cupcakes. Yum. Biting into one I closed my eyes in satisfaction.

"Enjoying yourself?" That husky voice called and I opened an eye to find Gaara standing in front of me.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything."

"That's not what I said." He told me stepping closer, a look of hunger in his eye but it wasn't for food because he was looking at me.

"Oh?" I said taking another bite of the cupcake. After swallowing I looked to him. "Do I have a vampire stalker now?"

"You should be careful on who you tease Sakura. Some like to bite." He whispered to me now standing right in front of me, his hands on the wall behind me trapping me there. Then he leaned down towards my neck and I felt teeth graze the skin. I gasped at the feel of his fangs. They weren't fake, they were his actual teeth. Just who was this guy?

"Where are your friends?" I asked him after he had backed away. He just gave me a questioning look. "The ones you came with to the party?"

"Ah, you mean my siblings." He told me and he shrugged. "Kankuro is probably after some girl and Temari is probably dancing." Somehow that didn't surprise me, well the Kankuro part at least.

"Oh." Was my response. "Care to dance again my lovely vampire?" I questioned looking to him and I swear he had shock on his face before it was gone and a smirk was on his face. Something wasn't right. But before I had time to ponder it he took me back to the dance floor where we continued where we left off.

"I thought you allowed everyone at least one dance?" He joked at me his grin making his fangs pop out.

"I don't know, seems like you scare all of them away." I told him teasingly but he looked pleased about that. "So how old are you?"

"20, yourself?"

"18." I told him sticking out my tongue at him. I was almost 19 in march I would be but I was proud of being 18.

"I'd put that tongue back otherwise I'll find a better use for it." He joked but something told me he would hold true to that word so back where it came it went. He smirked grinding on me. So that's how he wanted to play hm. I dropped to the floor-still on my feet mind you- rubbing against him the whole way down before bringing myself slowly back up grinding here and there. Once I got back up I noticed his eyes were red. What the hell? I dragged him off the dance floor up the stairs and to the roof (its flat). Then I turned to him.

"That's not a costume is it." I stated. He stepped closer to me his smirk ever present. He wasn't saying anything but more importantly he wasn't denying it. I grew wide eyes with each step he took towards me. "Your a real vampire."

"Very observant Sakura." He said to me, his eyes still red. Finally he was right in front of him, his arms wrapped around me so I couldn't get away. But truthfully I didn't want to. I was in the arms of a real live vampire! It was like a dream come true! "Your not afraid."

"Huh?" I questioned coming out of my daze. He looked at me oddly his eyes still red with hunger. Then I remembered he asked me a question. Something, what was it? Oh yeah! "afraid?"

"Yes Sakura are you afraid?" He questioned again.

"No." I answered honestly making him narrow his eyes at me. Curiosity struck and I spoke. "Are you going to bite me?"

"How are you not afraid?" He questioned. Honestly I knew he didn't get this alot. But hey im not like most people.

"I don't know." I told him looking away suddenly embarrassed. I mean how are you supposed to tell them you fantasize about vampires? "I um kinda always daydream about um well vampires..." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle and then his hand held my chin making me face him.

"Sakura." He said his breath fanning out over my face. I tilted my neck for him, my hair leaving my neck exposed. He sucked in a breath. "What are you doing!?" He hissed.

"It's what you want isn't it Gaara?" I questioned knowingly. I could tell by his eyes.

"You don't know what your doing."

"Take it." I told him.

"Sakura." he warned. I ignored him and grabbed the back of his head forcing it to my neck. I knew he could have stopped me if he wanted to, but he didn't. I felt his fangs graze my neck again. Then they pierced the delicate skin. Then he got eager as I assumed he finally tasted my blood as he began sucking greedily. By the way he made it sound I thought it would hurt, but I just felt pleasure.

"Gaaaara." I moaned and I think I felt him smirk against my skin. I felt my knees go weak and I would have fallen if it weren't for Gaara who had caught me. He took one last gulp of my blood before looking at me.

"You have to be the weirdest human I have ever met."

"Yeah well you have to be the weirdest vampire I have ever met. I mean what vampire gives up a free drink?" I teased. He smirked at me.

"Well I can tell you it won't happen again." He whispered to me.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think I like pirate's blood the best." He teased, his teeth grazing his my neck again, taunting me. When he stopped he looked me right in the eye, his returned to his precious jades. His eyes were so breathtaking. I stuck my tongue out at him and gasped as he kissed me, easily sliding his tongue next to mine in my mouth. But he broke about right after our tongues danced a little. "I told you I would find a better use for it."

"I agree, that was a way better use." I told him before engaging in another kiss. I have to say this was the best Halloween ever. I mean making out with a real vampire! Its a dream come true. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
